Nights to Remember
by xxTemporaryGenius
Summary: This light-hearted story follows Sasuke through the events of the latest chapter. (ONESHOT) (GAIDEN 10) (SPOILERS!) (SASUxSAKU)


**This story follows Sasuke through the events of Gaiden 10. As mentioned, SPOILERS!**

 **This is rated M for a reason, so I am just warning you now - mature content ahead.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Onyx eyes focused on the scene before him – observing the hesitant movements of the child clones that surrounded him and his family. _So, it has come to this…_ Sasuke thought decisively as he drew his katana to the chest of one of the genetic copies. It wasn't what he had in mind, but then again, he couldn't really think of a way – a proper way – to dispose of the many experiments. The man despised the thought of killing them all and had to continuously tell himself that he was doing them justice – liberating them from the cruelty of their existence.

It was a cracking sound behind him that stopped him from driving the blade through the child's chest. Sensing the intimidating chakra of the Kyuubi emanating strong from Naruto, the Uchiha patriarch watched his next move with a sad heart. Naruto had obviously come to the same conclusion as Sasuke about killing them. But what the man didn't know was that his friend was just using the nine-tails as a scare tactic.

The yellow-haired shinobi had all but shattered the enemy's weapon who stood before him, shaking with a terrified look frozen on his face. "Don't be afraid," the Uzumaki told the boy – who gasped a tad in surprise. He wasn't the only one. Sasuke felt his tense shoulders drop a little with ease, and he lowered his sword slightly – though not dropping his awareness. "If you don't put up a fight, then neither will we." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a smirk as Naruto gave a friendly grin towards the clone. He moved quickly to be beside the real one of the many Naruto copies, who would eventually disappear with a puff of smoke.

Inside, Sasuke was sighing with relief that he could trust his friend to come to a better decision than he had. However, when he tried to tell Naruto this, it only came bluntly as, "You are too kind, Naruto." With a heavy sigh, he sheathed his weapon and studied the boy standing in front of the Hokage. The boy gulped, obviously shaken by the demon fox it had just met, and the cautious glare it was now receiving from the raven-haired Uchiha. An uneasy feeling had crept under his skin as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. "So," he began, raising an eyebrow to the Uzumaki, "what are we gonna do with them?" Sasuke, now having the option of disposing of them taken off the table, now had to come up with another idea to at least, rectify the situation. _We can't leave them out here…_

"Right," the orange Nanadaime gripped his chin thinking. With the sudden grin on his face, Sasuke frowned, knowing that whatever plan he had come up with, it was going to go horribly wrong. _Oh no…_ "Well, Konoha has an organisation to supports orphaned children…" His cerulean eyes were looking up to the right as if he was trying to remember something. "I can talk to their leader." Sasuke found that he was nodding along with his friend's plan, until he looked at a clone again and that feeling crept back.

 _Of course…_ he thought looking at their scared faces. They were clearly more than happy to go along with the stranger's proposal. "Oi…" Sasuke muttered, calling the attention of the other man to the face of the genetic copy. "You do realise that these kids have the sharingan." Pessimism filled his voice as he looked at their red and black eyes knowing that despite being orphans, they were still potentially dangerous. And the Uchiha felt weird as he asked the question, "Are you really gonna support them?" It concerned him that they might be shunned or targeted for one, being clones, and two, having the Kekkai Genkai. _Well, it isn't really, is it,_ he decided, _they aren't true Uchiha blood._ The idea also made him think back to his younger days.

"Yeah," Naruto said without any hesitance. His smile and confidence made Sasuke feel better about the situation, knowing for sure that while he was in charge, the kids would be kept safe. "They are just kids after all. Actually, a bit of training and they would make fine ninjas." Sasuke went to protest but then decided it was better just to remain quite. He understood that his friend was more of an act first, think later kind of person, and this meant that the Uzumaki was going to say some things that didn't make sense. Although, Sasuke did feel like he could teach some of them how to use their eyes properly (maybe just not to the extent he knew). "What do you think, huh, Sasuke?"

"I have my doubts, but," Sasuke paused briefly before closing his eyes, "I have faith in your decisions." The boy closet to him gave a grin, and for a split second he returned the feeling.

It was only briefly however, because he panicked when he heard _her_ voice call out, "Sarada, are you okay!?" The man whipped around ready to act for the safety of his wife, his eyes darting quickly to where his daughter and the Akimichi girl stood. He felt a sigh of relief escape as he watched his wife push her way to their child. "This kid," she announced to the open room, but more so directing it to Sasuke, "does nothing but make me worry." Sasuke smirked until Sakura wrapped her arms around the twelve year old and uttered, "I'm so glad you're safe." Naruto's expressions compared to Sasuke's were somewhat peaceful – but the Uchiha couldn't help it – he so desperately wanted to embrace them both and say the same thing. He took a step forward but hesitated and Naruto turned to face him. The raven shinobi dropped his gaze to the ground sadly as his child complained about Sakura's constricting squeeze.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, now seeing the hurt and guilt embedded in his friend. Sasuke breathed heavily, but he didn't respond, he just kept watching his family.

His pink-haired wife stood up and flatted out her dirty shirt. She closed her eyes and began her lecture. "Shannaro…" Sasuke let his head tilt as he mused at hearing her moralizing voice. "Shizune has told me most of the story. Why in the world would you doubt that I am your mother?" Sakura didn't even give her daughter the chance to explain her side of the story, but she didn't need to. "Of course you are my child… a ridiculous child that is."

"It doesn't matter, Mom." Sarada smiled and Sakura looked up with surprise. "We've had and shared so many fun memories and thoughts," her calm tone reminded Sasuke of himself. Despite his upset feeling, he enjoyed listening to his child's wisdom. "So, it is our feelings that connect us in the end."

With his focus still being the ground, the Uchiha pondered the statement. His love for both his wife and his daughter had not changed, despite being away for so long, and those feelings never would. It had taken him a long time to recover, but his love for Sakura had always been there. The man just hoped that his daughter would forgive him enough to at least make some memories to remember him by. He understood well enough that he hadn't been there, but it was for her protection and safety that he had to leave. Sasuke remembered the pain of leaving Sakura with a two year old – leaving her with such a heavy burden for all these years. It surprised the Uchiha just how much Sakura loved him – especially to the point of raising a child alone and waiting all those years for her husband's return. _There are just no words,_ Sasuke thought, _to express how thankful and lucky I am to have Sakura._

"Dad–" Sarada's voice broke Sasuke from his train of thought. He lifted his head to his daughter who stood across a few yards away. She may have his hair and eyes, but Sasuke knew that she was Sakura all over. "Are your feelings towards Mom really strong?"

Sasuke looked away, his black hair falling over his left side and covering his line of sight. He couldn't bring himself to look his daughter in the eyes. "Yeah," he said softly, again letting his eye sight drop to the dusty earth.

"How come that's all you can say about it?" His daughter sounded desperate and a little angry, but Sasuke just wasn't the type of person who could babble their emotions out loud. He didn't know how to express his gratitude and love to a child who could barely contain her own sentiment. Although, her feelings and the way she had reacted to certain situations was rightly so in Sasuke's opinion. And he couldn't forget the fact that he had almost attacked her upon their first meeting.

Sasuke was quick to respond, despite his hesitant thinking. "Because we have you, Sarada." His face remained honest and calm, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his wife's lip quiver and her cheeks turn blush. Their daughter was living, breathing proof of his feelings towards Sakura, and he figured that maybe Sarada was just too young to understand. Studying her coy expression, he found it hard to tell whether his answer was the right one or not – but in his mind, it was the only words that concluded his feelings.

And this time, the Uchiha didn't turn his gaze away as tears swelled in his daughter's eyes. But it was the moment that she closed her eyes tight and smiled cheerfully that really made Sasuke's heart melt. _She looks so much like her mother;_ he pictured Sakura as a kid and thought of her gift to always have a smile.

"Ah," Naruto, of course, broke the atmosphere with his intentionally loud sigh. Everyone turned to look at the orange Hokage and heard a wisping sound as his shadow clones disappeared. Some murmurs came from the clones but died off as the yellow-haired shinobi began to speak again. "Hey, whaddya say we go home then!" he announced stretching up and cracking his shoulder joints. He turned to Sasuke with that friendly smirk and Sasuke resisted smacking his head into the ground. _I am getting to old for this;_ he contemplated to himself, rubbing his chin with a rough hand.

"Hai," the raven Uchiha agreed as the two legendary shinobi began to round up all the orphaned genetic copies.

.

X.x.X.x

.

"Sasuke?!" The disbelief in his voice was clear as day. "It has been a long time, old friend." Sasuke's face dropped as he stepped inside the main complex and saw Kabuto's strange face coming towards him in a wheelchair. He could feel his eyes wincing and focused hard not to grit his teeth or clench his fist.

"I don't recall being friends with the likes of you," Sasuke replied frankly.

 _The place is rather…_

Again, the Uchiha struggled to find the right words to describe the orphanage. The clones had already been taken away, and he remembered that many of them thanked him delightfully as they entered their new home. The place was massive, that was for sure, and Sasuke could see why it was on the outskirts of the village. He looked around at the frame work of the building – it was all wooden and had more windows than he could count. The bottom panels of the walls were a shade of green that would have looked dreadful on their own. However, it was contradicted by the creamy texture of the upper panels. And it wasn't like Sasuke had the capabilities of an interior decorator, but he did admire the quaint look of the orphanage.

The snake chuckled, "Ah, but, we do have a long history behind us." His grey fringe hung over his beady, little slitted eyes and Sasuke's hands twitched near his katana. Just after the war, when Naruto had told him that an orphanage was opening up for the village, he thought it was a great idea. Though, it never occurred to him that it was Orochimaru's side benched sidekick who was in charge of raising hundreds of parentless children. _And he was always been so… different._ Sasuke had difficulty choosing the right, or more so appropriate, word to fill. The first time he had met the man was just before taking the Chunin exams, and then he had lived with him for three years – training on an off. Though, for those three years, Sasuke knew that he had spent most of his time in the lab. And it was against him that Sasuke and his brother fought alongside each other. Sasuke quickly shook the thought of his older brother, not wanting to revive painful and long buried memories. "It is nice to see you again, Sasuke."

The Uchiha could hear the sincerity in his voice and thought briefly that maybe Kabuto had changed for the better. He didn't like the fact, but perhaps it was true nonetheless. After looking the chairbound man up and down, Sasuke tried to return the thoughtfulness – "It is nice to see you dressed for the occasion," – tried. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, who he had forgotten had already come inside to explain the situation to the snake – leaving him a moment to talk to his beloved wife. Their conversation, however, was a few words here and there, Sakura holding his hand and him occasionally sneaking a glance down at his beautiful wife. He was actually thankful that Naruto had gone ahead of him, now seeing who he would have had to deal with on his own. Nonetheless, it was Naruto who shot the Uchiha a glare that somewhat read: be nicer to him… unless you want to be in charge of feeding a couple hundred mouths.

Though Sasuke couldn't help his remark – the outfit that the man wore before him was to a certain extent, laughable. _He looks like a nun…_ Sasuke chuckled inside. With his hair in a ponytail yet again, and his long black and white kimono, it was hard not to compare him to a holy sister. _And that apron is definitely not helping his argument,_ the Uchiha believed.

"Well," Kabuto chimed, "it is not every day that I am handed over two hundred–"He was about to say clones – both he, the Hokage and the raven-haired Uchiha knew it. The snake clicked his tongue and let his head fall to his raised hand that was resting on the arm of the chair. "Orochimaru had something to do with this, didn't he?"

"You didn't know?" Naruto shouted unbelievably.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, having amusement that Kabuto hadn't been involved in his former teacher's experiments. _But it was the same genetics that Danzou…_ Sasuke was confused as to how long Kabuto had been kept out of the loop. Although, it was no surprise that Orochimaru didn't want to trust the man, Sasuke barely trusted him now. The sick-looking man (who must be pointed out wasn't ill, but just appeared to have death looking over his shoulder) pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I haven't spoken to him in years. Let's see…" he began speculating.

Naruto, who was in no mood to sit and chat all day, or better yet, hear how the life of Kabuto went, spoke up. "Ah, that's okay." He raised his hands, and Sasuke caught glimpse of the one wrapped in bandages. Almost instinctively, it made him look down at his own prosthetic appendage.

"About a year after the war…" Kabuto continued without detecting the annoyed expressions twisted on the face of the two Konoha Nin.

Naruto was determined though, and persistent. "No, really, it's okay."

"I settled down with my lovely bride…"

Sasuke couldn't hide the fact that he was surprised. It astonished him that anyone could put up with Kabuto's 'creepiness' longer than five minutes. It had been less than that and the Uchiha felt that if he didn't leave now, Kabuto wouldn't have any teeth left. He was done. _Fuck it…_ The raven-haired ninja turned around to face Naruto who stood several feet away from him. "Naruto, as Hokage, I believe that you can deal with this," he stated with a nod. With that, he was walking towards the door, ignoring the complaints of both Nanadaime and snake.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!" Naruto shouted angrily behind him. Though he didn't turn around, the Uchiha could just imagine his friend shaking his fist violently. Sasuke thought fondly, _nothing has changed._

A smug look appeared on his face as he walked out the door. "I will be outside."

"SASUKE GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Is everything alright in there, Darling?" Sakura looked up concerned to see her husband walking out of the building.

Sasuke huffed and nodded quietly. "Naruto is just being Naruto."

"Right," Sakura giggled softly as the stupidity of her former, brother-like teammate. She loved him dearly, but he could be such a child sometimes. Though Sasuke couldn't help but smile on the inside, knowing that he was never going to hear the end of it from the orange shinobi. "It is getting late," she began, taking her emerald eyes away from her husband to look up at the darkening sky. "I might take the children back to the village. Will you wait for him?" She turned to stare at the entrance to the house, observably referring to yellow-haired annoyance. There was a way in which she said the statement (not that Sasuke managed to pick up on anything), but it was as if she was testing him.

Sasuke had the option to go with his wife or stay and help Naruto with clones and Kabuto. "I will walk with you." Sakura beamed joyfully at his decision. "And it is not that far, anyway." The Uchiha patriarch watched as his spouse gathered up the two children before stopping, turning around, and waiting for him to catch up. The two pre-teens ran ahead and left the adults to walk alone in the forest.

"It has been a long time since we have done this, Sasuke-kun," Sakura uttered almost sad. She linked her arm around his as they strolled. Sasuke dropped his eyes – the guilt building up again. "I'm sorry," Sakura quickly apologised, seeing his down expression. The man had a lot to be sorry for – for leaving his wife, his daughter, his village – and he was tired of his wife always apologising when it had nothing to do with her. It made him feel weak that she wanted to carry his heavy burden.

The man stopped short and turned to look up at his wife. She gave a kind smile, her green eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun. "Please stop saying that you are sorry." He gripped her shoulders – his black cloak falling back to reveal his blood stained clothes from the earlier fight. "Sakura," he exhaled heavily, "please don't. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"No," she said a little louder than intended. After ten years of being apart from her significant other, she was not about to let him tell her how to feel. Sasuke raised his head quickly. "Shannaro, you are my husband. What you have done for our child means more to me than you know. And I can't even begin to image how hard it was for you, Sasuke-kun. You missed your daughter growing up, being there for the little moments, and it broke my heart that you weren't a part of it." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. "So, if I want to apologise, I damn well will." Sakura brought her hand up and placed a soft palm on the side of his face. "I am sorry, Darling, that you have been gone. But now, we can be a family again."

Sasuke's heart was pounding, and he could feel tears swelling in his eyes, but under no circumstances would he allow them to fall. He was honestly lost for words, unable to say anything back to the roseate's heart-warming proclamation. _Oh, Sakura, I …_

Sasuke decided to declare his love the only way he knew how. He placed two fingers in the centre of her large forehand – just below the rhombus mark.

The rose's cheeks flushed red as she leaned closer to him, feeling his warmth. "I love you too, Darling," the pink kunoichi whispered. The two stayed frozen in their moment before Sakura declared, "So, you must have been worried when I was taken by the older clone."

Sasuke let his expressions return to his normal, calm look. He slightly shook his head. "No."

The Uchiha matriarch dropped her head to the ground. "Are you serious, shannaro?!"

Sasuke chuckled until his wife looked up with a fiery glare. "I knew you would be able to handle your own."

"Nice save," she mused.

The Konoha ninja smirked. "And besides, you seemed to be handling the situation before we showed up."

Sakura glanced down at her arm – the two vertical slit wounds still looked very fresh and sore. _You can heal them later,_ he remembered telling her when they found her earlier that day. She sighed, "Yeah. Well, I guess I might have lost my touch." Sasuke couldn't argue there – all three of the Team 7 members had seriously weakened in their old age. _Thirty-seven isn't that old,_ he told himself. He knew that he was out of touch with his fighting abilities – but it was no excuse for his wife, or the Hokage. "I am kind of glad though," Sakura added, "that it was you who came crashing through the ceiling."

.

X.x.X.x

.

The Uchiha state flooded with the sweet, yet spicy aroma of baking tomatoes. As their first meal in ten years as a family, Sakura had decided to cook her husband's favourite meal – rice balls with smoked tuna and tomatoes. It had been a long day, but nothing prepared him for the overwhelming experience of stepping through the doors of his own house. Before he could even comment on why they were suddenly in a different house, Sarada was already giving him a grand tour. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura had accidently destroyed their house with a single punch, and after she recovered from her fainting illness, began to sift through the rubble to find remnants of what remained.

Seeing as her mother hand managed to recover teddies, ornaments, and different nick-knacks, Sarada was showing them off to her father proudly. Sasuke, having absolutely no clue as how to handle a teenage daughter, simply nodded at everything she handed him. Sakura, then having seen his distress, came to her spouse's rescue. "Okay, Sarada," she piped in, "we just got your father back, don't scare him away." Sarada pouted, Sakura winked, and Sasuke managed to escape with his life. "Dinner is ready, so, hurry up." She ushered everyone out of the room and directed them towards the wooden, kitchen table.

It was set homely. Sasuke stopped and let the welcoming feeling of placemats and chopsticks settle in. _I have missed this,_ he pondered, remembering all the times his wife had cooked him dinner every night. He had tried to help her once – once – but Sakura made sure to put a stop to that when he managed to burn a meal as easy as fish. Sarada was the first to be seated, brushing tinted blue hair behind her ear as she sat. Sasuke studied her attire before realising that she was wearing one of his old shirts. The navy blue, long-sleeved shirt almost looked like a dress on the twelve year old.

"So what do you think, Dad?" Sarada's bubbly voice cut in his train of thought. Before he could ask her what she had said, Sakura was already by his side, placing a bowl of white rice down in front of him.

Sakura chirped, "I think that's great idea."

"Sorry, Sarada, what did you say?" he asked with a frown. Sarada mimicked his frown or more so, inherited it as she looked up at him.

"Tck," Sarada clicked her tongue. "I said…" She closed her eyes and raised her pointer finger and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how much she looked like a younger Sakura. "… that we should get a new family photo. We, er, I don't think our old one quite fits anymore."

"What old one?" Sasuke asked confused. He didn't remember having a photo with Sarada. The only photo of Sakura and he together was at their wedding – when he had managed to comb his hair for the first time, and she had worn a gorgeous baby-blue and pink kimono gown.

"Never mind, Darling," Sakura quickly covered for her daughter, not wanting her spouse to know about the Team Taka photo she had found. "But I do think we ought to get a family portrait.

"Hn," Sasuke gripped his gin. He hated photos… with a passion – loathed entirely to be precise. He never smiled, or looked happy in them, and for good reason. But as he looked into the longing in his daughter's onyx eyes, his eyes, he decided to compromise his ego. "If that is what you want, Sarada, than I think it is a wonderful idea." There was no joy in his voice, but their certainly was a twinkling in the twelve year old's eye. Sasuke wondered why a piece of paper meant so much to her.

The rest of the evening went by so fast, or maybe it was just the speed of Sarada's talking – Sasuke couldn't tell. She filled him in on her positions at school, and how well of a ninja she was going to become. She told him about not wanting to be in a team with Boruto (but left out the part about having a secret crush on him), and he reassured her confidence by saying that it was unlikely. _Yeah, right._ Sasuke knew, before either Naruto or he had even had children, that they would be on the same team – it was almost like the Ino-Shika-Cho family tradition. The pre-teen informed him of all the fun she had with her mother as she grew up and Sasuke tried his best to stay positive. He found it hard though, to learn ten years of someone's life in a matter of hours – but he also knew that he was not going away again, and that he had his lifetime to make up for it. The man was just glad that after their rocky start, Sarada was willing to let him in. _After all I have done, she still wants me around – she still wants a father._

After yawning got the better of her, Sarada announced her goodnights to her parents and flew up the stairs. Sasuke turned to Sakura, who shrugged her shoulders and smiled. The two adults sat at the table and continued to eat until the pink-haired woman stood up and began clearing the table. Sasuke grimaced as he too stood, sending the wooden chair scraping against the ground. For a man who was considered one of the most powerful shinobi alive, it took Sasuke almost ten minutes to figure out where each item went in the pantry.

The woman sighed as she filled the sink, adding soap until bubbles started to rise with the steam.

An idea came to Sasuke, and he smirked remembering all the fun times they had had almost ten years ago. "Can I help you with those?" The Uchiha patriarch stood over his wife, who continued to scrub the plates and bowls in the sink. She leaned back into his welcoming warmth and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. She didn't answer his question, but she knew that in truth, that was never his intention. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I have missed you more than you can imagine," she breathed heavily as he shifted his weight, grabbing her tenderly by the hips. She gasped a little as his cold lips kissed softly at her neck, but she couldn't stop herself from her giggles as his raven bangs tickled her. She let out a small whimper, "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke stopped kissing and pressed his cheek against hers, running his hand up the side of her torso – feeling Goosebumps arise along her arm. He closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet fragrance, tracing rough fingers over her delicate, wet hands. "Not unless you want me too." The man was constantly filled with guilt, and as a result, made boundaries that he said he would never cross unless she wanted him to.

The Uchiha roseate turned around to face her husband and ignoring her soapy 'dishwashing' hands, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her. The man watched as her cheeks flushed red before he was caught in her emerald green gaze. "Please," she begged softly. The roseate asked no more of her husband, and leaned further into him.

"What about Sarada?" The man thought about his daughter who was only sleeping down the hall. He had only just made a connection with her after ten years, and the last thing he wanted to do was traumatize the poor child.

Sakura smiled, knowing that once her baby was asleep, she hardly ever woke for anything. She came to a decision, "I think we're pretty safe." She stretched up and kissed Sasuke's cold lips. Desire was pooling in his stomach as she turned around and reached up gently to run her fingers down his cheek to chin. That was all he needed. The Uchiha picked the woman up into his arms, taking her weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was tiny compared to his frame, and she was easy to carry up the stairs, which Sasuke was somewhat grateful for.

.

X.x.X.x

.

Using his prosthetic arm, he pushed their door open and gently laid her down on the light-lavender sheets – making sure to close and lock the door behind him. He leaned over her, watching her quickening breathing with black eyes. Sasuke caressed her chin as he leaned down closer to her. His lips were firm, demanding, and slow – matching the movements of his arms as he worked his way up her small frame. Sakura giggled underneath him and he moved from her sweet lips down her neck, biting cheekily at her throat. He could feel her pulse beating rapidly. A sudden hand was behind his head, softly gripping his raven-hair and pulling him closer to her.

She squirmed underneath him and Sasuke stopped briefly, until he noticed it was only so that she could remove her sleeveless shirt. He helped her pull the shirt off and over her head, letting her pink hair fall losing by her tan shoulders, and then took no more actions to undress her. Sasuke stepped back and gazed down at her with gratitude. _Oh, I have missed you, missed this,_ the desire was only growing with his anticipation. She lay still in her pale yellow bra and allowed her husband to gaze happily at her skin – which was flawless and slightly bronzed.

"Oh, Sak," he sighed, "I want to kiss every part of you." The man smirked and Sakura tittered under his soft touch and bit her lip with her dirty thoughts. Sasuke liked the way her pink locks cascaded down the light pillows and her body seemed to glow in the moonlight that managed to sneak in through the drawn blinds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched Sakura sit up as he removed his two-layered attire – though leaving his black pants on. Though, his wife was no better, and she too still had her leggings on. Sasuke's mouth twitched, _not for long._ Once Sasuke's chest was bare, he returned to his partner, wrapping his arms around her thin body and squeezing slightly – flexing one hand up her spine and holding her waist down with the other. She quivered and trembled has it moved down to her upper thigh, massaging it tenderly.

Her hands felt clammy as she gripped his arms; feeling his rippling biceps seemed to send even more hormones rampaging through her body. She arched her back and let herself fall to the bed, allowing Sasuke a bigger canvas. With her pleasant moaning, Sasuke kissed the skin between her breast, before dropping to his knees and running his pecks down her navel. His wife, with her hands in his hair, clearly wanted his kisses to go down further, but he stopped and came back up to her bra. Nimble fingers worked their way around the clip at the back, and he slid the straps off her shoulders and threw it to the ground. The man lifted a knee onto the bed, edging closer to her, and cupped her breasts in her hands. He rubbed his fingers fondly over the large mounds – feeling her nipples harden under his sensitive touch.

"Ah," she moaned, looking up at his steady gaze which was focused on her and her alone. Sasuke bent down and took the hardened tit in his mouth, sucking lightly as it stiffened even more. Below, his manhood had already begun to tighten, but he was focused on his wife – and tonight, he just wanted to pleasure her. He smiled as rolled her tits between his thumb and pointer finger, all the while she wriggled playfully under him. "Mmmn… Sasuke-kun."

He brought his other leg up onto the bed so that his body was fully parallel to hers. He ran his cold hands down her scorching body until he could slowly pull her leggings from her and friskily pick at her nickers. She was more than willing to let her legs fall apart, but couldn't stop a whimper as he pulled at the fabric, until they were off her and lying beside her bra on the floor.

She was bare to him now and as beautiful as ever. Her hips curved perfectly – creating a subtle hourglass figure – and ended with soft, pink fuzz covering her lower lips. Quickly, Sasuke dove down again, to suck on her other tit, and using his free hand, he met her heat with elongated fingers. After finding her clit, Sasuke watched as she squirmed in delight as he rubbed his thumb in circles over the top. He could sense – feel – her energy go wild and shivers run up her body. But, he couldn't help but tease her as he circled around her throbbing slit.

 _You're so wet,_ he thought licking his lips, _God, I want you._ Sakura had had enough of his teasing and called out, "Oh, please, Darling." Her begging caused the Uchiha to stop and think about his options. He had many but went with the one that sounded most delicious. Just as she finished saying the words, he bucked his head down to her opening. He enjoyed her moist smell and even better, loved when she bucked her hips as his tongue swiped up her clit. He swallowed what he could of her sweet juices. The man flicked his tongue in and out of her and listened to his wife clenching the sheets in pleasure. The raven lover emerged and came back up to face her, grabbing her hip, and holding it down, he kissed her deeply – allowing his tongue to drown out her happy cries.

"Sak," the man said hesitantly. His wife looked up with sparkling eyes and he knew that what he was doing was good. His grin met hers and he decided that he wanted to make her come. Again, his hand slid down her past her quivering hips, then cupped her sex. She wanted more, and he was going to deliver. He thrust his two fingers in her opening and smirked as she screamed happily. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he pulled in and out, sometimes curling them inside her.

"Darling," she moaned loudly as he pushed harder and harder – the little actions sending her into orgasm frenzy. She arched her back again as her body rampaged insanely with pleasure, and he felt her clench around him once more.

"Let go, Sak," he told her, kissing her breasts.

His wife obeyed and he felt her legs shake and her walls spasm. "Argh," she cried over and over as she reached her climax.

Sasuke was enjoying this too. He had missed the taste of her, when she moaned his name, when he could make her come with just his fingers. Ten years had been too long for the man, and he couldn't resist any longer – he needed freedom too.

"Can I?" He asked her as she came down from her high. The roseate almost looked confused at her husband's request.

"Of course," she uttered with eyebrows knit. "Hard," she told him. The raven man smiled deviously before quickly getting off the bed. "Tch," Sakura clicked with annoyance as he fumbled with his belt. Finally, the man managed to get his pants to the floor, allowing his now fully erected member to spring free. He groaned quietly as he moved back into his position above her, spreading her legs even further. Though, he was just glad that he could allow his aching cock free of the restraining material. Her opening was sopping, and he pressed himself to her, barely nudging her longing lips. He let out a heavy, relaxing sigh. She opened her mouth, her nose crinkling as she growled at him for the tease.

With his hands on both sides of her heat, he hovered over her with attentive eyes – staring down to watch her. She reached up and cupped his face in her palms. The man paused for a split second to remember how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Pull your knees up," he informed her – to which she obeyed immediately. Though, the man knew that this definitely wasn't their first time, and that he didn't really need to tell his wife how to have sex. With his hand still on her hip, he let himself slide down into her – inch by inch. They both moaned as he sank deeper inside and she slightly pulled at him, until, at long last, and after ten years, he was finally one with his wife again. "Oh, Sakura," he groaned.

He eased out slowly before thrusting back inside again. His wife squealed out again. Sasuke lowered himself so that he was resting on his elbows and could feel her body against his. The heat from her was almost burning his skin, and the Uchiha loved it. She wriggled a little and Sasuke allowed himself to put more weight on her in order to hold her down. _Not that she is going anywhere._ Again, easing himself in and out, hearing the squelching juices, feeling the radiating heat – Sasuke could feel his climax as his pace quickened.

As their bodies moved in sync it was Sasuke who came first. His thrust became harder and quicker until he felt his member spasm and his nervous system explode. "Sakura," he cried into the air. His wife gripped his head and pulled it down to her, wrapping her damp arms around his naked shoulders. He felt a sudden grip on his ass as she pulled him into her one last time. He felt her clench and release and she too screamed. They had both reached their orgasms.

Sakura was happy, and she laughed as Sasuke pulled out and rolled down beside her. Both of them were panting lightly. The Uchiha felt fulfilled and he was glad that he could pleasure his wife. It was a sudden breeze that ruined the moment as it sent both Uchiha's diving for the warmth of their covers. Sasuke traced his wife's bare shoulders, up her neck and then along her angular jawline.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she murmured – her eyes wearily looking up at his. _I have worn her out… good_.

"No," the man cut her off, "thank you, Sak. You are my sun and moon. You know that right?" he asked with a concerning look.

"As long as you don't leave me again."

"Well, I cannot make any promises. I am a ninja of Konoha." He stated frankly. His wife looked hurt, and Sasuke realised that she had not understood what he meant.

"Sak, I promise you," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, looking her in the eyes – which had teared up. "I promise you that, until the day I die, I will never leave you or Sarada again."

"I know, Sasuke. To me, you were never truly gone."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I saw so much of you in our daughter."

"Heh," the Uchiha man chuckled. "Thank you, Sakura." The pink-haired woman smiled before rolling over onto her side. Her husband closed the gap until their naked bodies were once again together. He closed his eyes and breathed in her smell, never again wanting to forget it. He wrapped one arm around his wife and pulled her close – using the prosthetic arms to pull the duvet up. "Goodnight, Sak," he whispered, kissing her the back of her head.

"I love you too," she answered back.

.

X.x.X.x

.

After a week of family bonding time – including a portrait of the reunited Uchiha family – Sasuke found that he was going on a two-day long journey to another village. Both of his girls seemed down that he had to leave, but they knew it was only for a couple of days before he would return. Like he had told his wife, a ninja must complete missions for the village. Sakura knew this, and in time, she too would join back into the jounin legion. Naruto had already asked her if she would become a team leader and she had happily agreed. _I think I might take some time off though,_ Sasuke thought as he stood outside the gates of Konoha. Although, the Uchiha highly doubted that he would be on good terms with Naruto after abandoning him at the orphanage.

Of course, after a week, he made sure not to depart without leaving them a special gift.

For his daughter, the man told her he would be back, giving her both a hug, and poking her on the forehead – which meant the entire world to her. She had blushed and turned around to her mother excitedly at her father's actions. Sasuke was glad that he could pass on his way of affection. From Itachi to him, to his wife, and now to their child – that stubborn Uchiha affection would always remain.

To his wife, he remembered back to every night of the week that he had spent pleasuring her. After ten years, six days was not enough, and he found that he was already missing her. At least he would have his memories. Though, he then found that he when he looked at his daughter, he struggled to keep a straight face. He told Sakura that he would return, but was too embarrassed to kiss his wife in front of their child. He turned around and walked away with a smirk – already knowing that his daughter was waving him off cheerfully and his wife was hanging her head in disappointment.

It wasn't until later that day, when Sakura had returned home and had gone for a shower that she felt a strange feeling coming from her lower stomach. She lowered her hand and pressed lightly – looking for… something.

The woman gasped excitedly when she felt another presence – another chakra – coming from her belly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **I hope you liked it. This was my first attempt at smut and I can honestly tell you that I now feel like a pervert :P But it was so much fun. Am I allowed to say that I am officially dead - I don't think I have ever written a oneshot this long before. Ah, it killed me.**

 **Anyway, please feel free to leave a review, comment, whatever - they are always welcome and gratefully appreciated. (And any cue tips for future lemon/smut would be great... no pressure :P)**


End file.
